Episode 2122 (8th October 1996)
Plot Betty asks Eric if he misses Sam as he struggles with a heavy statue. Eric tells them that Sam has jumped bail. Rachel and Chris are back together. They seem to have decided not to worry about having another child. Lisa arrives back from Ireland having delivered Sam safely to Nellie. Kim leaves hospital and James. Chris apologises to Steve for letting off steam about Rachel. They are waiting for a colleague of Steve's so that they can begin their business lunch. Steve's colleague turns up with Faye. He wants to discuss the quarry project with Chris, but is worried about local reaction and protest. He wants to hear Chris's plans. Seth and Biff find a badger sett close to the new road development. The nurse finds baby James alone in the hospital room. Zak informs Lisa about the band rehearsal that evening. Seth informs Frank about the badger sett and tells him that it is against the law to disturb the sett. Frank basically tells Seth that if he values his job, he will keep this quiet. He then receives a phone call from the hospital telling him that Kim has discharged herself. At that moment, Kim arrives back at Home Farm. She rushes into the stables to see Valentine, but finds an empty stable. Tina is the one to tell her that Valentine has been put down and tries to tell her gently. Kim cannot believe it and cries. Steve's friend chats Faye up while he is out of the way. He tells her that Steve does not deserve her and then offers her a job in his New York office as his personal assistant. The police call at Wishing Well Cottage looking for Sam. The Dingles claim that they have not seen Sam since this morning. The police suspect that they know more than they are saying, but cannot prove it. Kim is in a state about Valentine. Frank thinks that she is upset about James and is shocked to find out that she cares more about her horse than her baby. Zak tries to force Eric to employ Butch in place of Sam. Eric finds himself saying yes. Seth tells Jack and Sarah about the badgers, but is then hauled off by Betty because their prospective lodger is coming to view. Faye is really fed up with being ordered around by Steve. She talks about how she was treated at the business lunch, then tells him that she has been offered a job in New York working for Sal. The band practice in the post office backroom. Eric bangs on the wall. Butch does not want to work for Eric, but Zak forces him into it. Betty and Seth's new lodger is an English teacher, Tom Bainbridge. They agree a trial period. Betty tries to impress him, but Seth drags him over to The Woolpack. Dave takes the mickey out of Terry and the band. Ned then books him for his and Jan's silver wedding. Betty introduces Tom to everyone in the Woolpack. Faye is angry because Steve is not really fighting to keep her in Emmerdale. She decides to go to New York. Frank informs Kim that James is doing well. She is not the slightest bit interested. He tells her that Valentine had equine flu and that there was nothing Zoe could do. Kim wants to know why he did not tell her. Frank is more interested in hearing how Dave got to hear that Kim was in labour before he did. Kim did not even know that Dave came to the hospital. She takes great delight in pointing out to Frank that it was either one of his staff or Chris who must have informed Dave about Kim's labour. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Kim Tate - Claire King *James Tate - Jake Meays (uncredited) *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne Guest cast *Salim Nabie - Michael Tezcan *Faye Clarke - Helena Calvert *PC Wilson - Steve Huison Locations *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Hall - Exterior *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Unknown hospital - Kim Tate's room *Unknown restaurant *Home Farm - Woodland, grounds, stables, sitting room and nursery flat *Demdyke Quarry *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Living room Notes *First appearance of Tom Bainbridge. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes